


Barista!AU

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets Sebastian through a slow day of work at the Lima Bean like flirting with his favorite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista!AU

The ticking of the clock is loud in the deserted coffee shop, the after work rush ending over an hour ago. Sebastian leans on the counter, his forearms resting against the sticky counter top. The last customer, a teenager on his cellphone, had spilled his iced coffee and Wes had told Sebastian to clean up the mess. The coffee drips are full of sugar and cream and artificial flavoring but Sebastian doesn’t want to search in the back room for the cleaner and paper towels.

"Did you clean up that spill, Sebastian?" Wes calls from the back, his fingers typing away on a keyboard. Sebastian guesses he’s working on next week’s schedule and he wonders what he’ll have to do to convince Wes to give him Friday and Saturday off.

"I’m on it," Sebastian say, teeth grinding together. He doesn’t even  _need_  this job. His bank account is full and he has a credit card that his parents supply to pay for his gas. But his father had blathered on about  _responsibility_  and his mother kept mentioning  _hard work_  and how his funds would be frozen if he didn’t get a part-time job after school. He wasn’t about to give up his weekends at Scandals, buying drinks for cute boys, so he had applied at The Lima Bean in the next town over. The work is easy and he makes decent tips, shamelessly flirting with the boys and girls that he waits on.

"Is it seven yet?" Sebastian sighs, mostly to himself but Nick overhears. Sebastian is stuck on register and Nick is over at the coffee bar, remaking a large batch of decaf that has timed out.

"Cheer up," Nick says, wiping out the pot before starting a fresh brew. “Your favorite customer should be coming in any minute."

Sebastian glances at the clock and realizes that Nick is right; it’s 6:45 and that means the cute, preppy boy who orders a medium drip and always seems to wear tight pants with hems just above his ankles will be in soon. Sebastian runs a hand through his hair in preparation, glaring at Nick while he laughs.

"Sebaaaaastian," Wes calls from the back room and Sebastian grips tightly onto the counter.

"What now, Wes? We’re kind of busy out here," he says, looking at the empty tables scattered throughout the shop.

"Try and remember to be polite!" Wes says. “I’m going through your customer complaints and they’re a little high." He pauses. “When did you tell someone that it looked like, quote, ‘your ass swallowed your pants’?"

Sebastian laughs loudly and it echoes in the empty space. He ignores Wes and instead watches the door.

"Let’s try to work on that, okay Sebastian?"

"Whatever you say," Sebastian mumbles, unbuttoning the top of his uniform shirt when he sees black hair and a tight polo walk passed the window and through the door.

"Hey, Blaine," Sebastian greets, already pulling a cup from the stack beside him and printing Blaine’s name on the side in black Sharpie. It had been just as empty the first day Blaine came in, leaving it unnecessary for Sebastian to keep track with his name on his cup, but Sebastian had asked for it anyway.

"Hi, Sebastian," Blaine says, smiling brightly as he steps up to the counter. Blaine had fumbled the first time he called Sebastian by his name, asking if it was okay or if it was weird when he only knew it because of a name tag. The blush on his cheeks had been delicious and Sebastian now tries to make the red tint appear as often as possible.

"Miss me?" Sebastian flirts, handing the cup over to Nick, who snickers as he starts on Blaine’s coffee.

Blaine’s chin tucks down to his chest. “I came in for a coffee yesterday," he says, moving closer to the counter. He moves his eyes up and Sebastian smirks when he notices Blaine staring at his chest.

"So yes," Sebastian says. “You did."

Blaine just rolls his eyes, but Sebastian can tell he’s a little flustered. Sebastian doesn’t think things are  _cute_ , he’s not that pathetic, but there’s really no other way describe the way Blaine drums his fingers nervously on the counter. He never moves over to the pick-up window, instead staying in line and close to Sebastian.

Nick finishes with the drink in under a minute, no other orders to complete first. He hands the coffee off to Sebastian and whistles as he sneaks off to the back room.

"Three twenty five, right?" Blaine asks, taking a few bills out of his wallet and handing them across the counter to Sebastian.

"I’ll tell you what," Sebastian says, wrapping his fingers around Blaine’s wrist and pushing his money away. “This drink’s on the house, but—"

"—oh, I can’t let you do that, Sebastian."

"But," Sebastian continues. “You have to buy me a coffee this weekend. Preferably not here," he says, smiling as Blaine’s fingers fumble with the lid of his cup. “I know a small cafe over in Westerville that serves better coffee than this place. If you’re interested."

"Um, yeah—yeah, sure. Of course," Blaine says, busying himself with putting his money back into his pocket. Sebastian reaches across the counter and writes his number along the side of Blaine’s cup, large and neat.

"Text me," Sebastian says with a wink, tucking the marker into the front pocket of his shirt.

"I will," Blaine says. “We’ll, I guess I better—" he trails off, motioning towards the door. “But I’ll talk to you later?" He asks hopefully.

"Looking forward to it," Sebastian replies, giving Blaine an easy smile as he turns to leave. His eyes stay glued to Blaine’s backside until he walks out the door and out of view.

"Hey!" Wes says, peeking his head out of the door to the back room. “Did I just hear you tell a loyal customer to go to one of our competitors?"

Sebastian raises his middle finger over his shoulder as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.


End file.
